Emperor Entertainment Group
Emperor Entertainment Group (EEG; 英皇娛樂集團) is one of the largest entertainment groups in Hong Kong founded by Albert Yeung Sau-Shing in and established in Wan Chai in 1986, along with Music Icon Entertainment Limited and Emperor Motion Picture Group, EEG operates under the major conglomerate Emperor Multimedia Group (EMG). The major businesses of Emperor Entertainment Group (EEG) include the production and distribution of local and foreign records, music publishing, artiste management, concert organization, play production, movie and TV production, new media production as well as merchandise licensing and distribution. EEG now has emerged as one of the market leaders of the entertainment industry in Hong Kong. Dedicated to nurturing young talents, EEG is the cradle of many of the hottest artistes in the Hong Kong music industry. Artistes under EEG management are frequent award winners of the territories' various annual music award ceremonies. It is especially proud to be three-year consecutive winner of the "Super Charged Award", which remains an unbreakable record up till now. History EEG was founded by a well-known wealthy businessman in Hong Kong, Albert Yeung. The music label was originally called Fitto Record, until 1999. During the Fitto era, artist signed under the label includes Julian Cheung, Bondy Chiu, and the late Roman Tam. The label is affected by "1997 Asian financial crisis", which has caused the label, to be acquired by EEG in 1999. During the EEG's acquisition of Fitto, Nicholas Tse has became one of the artist rosters. Most EEG's artists are most popular among Hong Kong entertainment nowadays; some examples include Twins, Charlene Choi, Gillian Chung, Raymond Lam, Nicholas Tse, and Joey Yung. In the beginning, EEG was only involved in CD and DVD publishing; however, they have since diversified their business to include movie production and concert organization. A division of Emperor Motion Picture Group, "JCE Movies Limited" is a film production and distribution company co-founded by Hong Kong star, Jackie Chan and Albert Yeung. Business EEG is involved in a variety of businesses, which include concert organization, CD and DVD publishing, advertisements, movies, etc. It also owns EEG Showroom, which sells artist-related merchandise including signature notebooks and accessories. It also displays a range of special products not for sale. ;EEG artists: *Nicholas Tse (謝霆鋒) *Joey Yung (容祖兒) *Twins *Charlene Choi (蔡卓妍) *Gillian Chung (鍾欣桐) *Kenny Kwan (關智斌) *William Chan (陳偉霆) *Jaycee Chan (房祖名) *Ken Hung (洪卓立) *Steven Cheung Chi-Hang (張致恆) ;Music Plus artists: *Leo Ku (古巨基) *Yumiko Cheng (鄭希怡) *Vincy Chan (泳兒) *Sherman Chung (鍾舒漫) *Deep Ng (吳浩康) *Wong Cho Lam (王祖藍) *Raymond Lam (林峯) ;Music Icon artists: *Anthony Wong (黃耀明) *Don Li (李逸朗) *Mandy Chiang (蔣雅文) *Keith Wong (王凱駿) *Gene Gao (高遠) *Alex Wu (扈佳榮) ;Others: *Kathy Yuen (湯怡) *Benny Lau (劉偉恆) *Carlos Chan (陳家樂) *Eva Huang (黃聖依) *Michelle Wai (詩雅) *Dylan Kuo (郭品超) *Baby Q *Gladys Fung (馮皓詩) *Peter Bei-tak MAN (文彼得) *Ocean Hai (海鸣威) ;Publications *East Week List of albums released by EEG :Since Joey has only joined the label until now, all albums by Joey is released by EEG. Please refer to Discography for the whole album list. Related criminal incidents * In 2003, Albert Yeung was again under investigation by the ICAC, along with Hong Kong singer Juno Mak, for allegedly bribing TVB for the Jade solid gold awards.kklee105.com. "kklee105.com." HK ENTERTAINMENT TYCOON STARS IN GRAFT DRAMA. Retrieved on 2008-02-17.for68.com. "for68.com." 香港新聞工作者從業詞典. Retrieved on 2008-02-17. As many as 30 people were arrested in connection with corrupt allegations with preferential treatment of singers and controlling the music billboards. References * Emperor Entertainment Group * Emperor Entertainment Group (profile) * Emperor Group * EEG's artists Category:Labels